


Tumblr Ficlet 27: Stretch

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Although there's no real porn, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickies, I swear I sat down to write something steamy but..., Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Scent Comfort, Werewolf Derek Hale, light marking, pornlet, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Come back to bed, baby. Please?” Derek stretches an arm out over the pillow next to him. It’s not stone cold, but the room is close to it. Stiles hasn’t been out of bed too long, at least.





	Tumblr Ficlet 27: Stretch

“Come back to bed, baby. Please?” Derek stretches an arm out over the pillow next to him. It’s not stone cold, but the room is close to it. Stiles hasn’t been out of bed too long, at least.

Derek pushes the blanket down to his waist and stretches everything that he can, arching off the sheets to crack his back, flexing his toes out and back.

He settles back in and concentrates on what he can hear and smell. The apartment has been locked up all semester, Derek out working and Stiles at school. It smells a little musty, but not too bad. He might have to ask Mrs Winslow to check the place once a week instead of once every two.

Stiles is in on the sofa in the loungeroom. Derek listens for the tell-tale hum of the machine, but the coffee pot isn’t on. At least, then, his other half wasn’t planning on completely abandoning him.

“Stiles?”

There are a few clicks of the keyboard on Stiles’ laptop, and then it’s clicked shut. Two steps around the sofa, then four long strides, and Stiles is back in their bedroom.

“Hey.”

He’s wrapped in his bathrobe and Derek’s. His voice is still husky from sleep, and his eyes are slightly squinting against the bright, winter light.

“I don’t care what time it is,” it has to be around about ten. They’d both gotten back to Beacon Hills in the really early morning and barely managed a kiss hello before they’d crashed. “You should still be in bed, Mischief.”

They only have a few hours before they’re supposed to be up and dressed and presentable to head over to Melissa’s place.

“I should, huh?” Stiles lets both robes slip off his shoulders. He’s wearing a pair of Derek’s old track pants and an FBI t-shirt that’s ripped at the collar. He reaches behind his shoulders with both hands to pull the shirt up over his head, then shoves down the pants and toes them off as he climbs into bed.

Derek breathes in deeply as Stiles pulls the blanket up over them both, a warm waft of the scent of them together filling his lungs—he hates the cliché of it, but—making him feel whole.  

Stiles feet are freezing.

“You should always be in our bed with me when we’re in the same city. We should text John and Melissa and everyone else and tell them we’ve both come down with something.”

Stiles slides a hand around Derek’s waist to pull him up on his side so they’re chest to chest. The new angle is perfect for Derek to lick and nip at his neck.

“I don’t think they believed that the first time we used it, babe. Four Christmases in and…” He groaned long and loud as Derek started sucking what would hopefully be a nice, red patch in a few minutes. “We might be able to convince them. We’ll never know unless we—”

Derek swallows Stiles’ thought train with a kiss.

They have the afternoon, at least.

 

♠

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [image on Tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/165613872336/come-back-to-bed-baby-please-derek-stretches). Safe for work unless you have a problem with nipples?


End file.
